No lo quiero
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Solo una noche, mucho alcohol, y un final no recordado, pero lo suficiente agradable para no protestar. No había más que les uniera... se supone que no habría más.


**_Personajes Principales: _**_Karin Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— Si sigues tomando así, se te subirá Karin.

La pelirroja revolvió los ojos, y casi – casi- vio despectivamente a Juugo, al hozarse a dar consejos que nadie le pidió. Ella - como contradiciéndolo-, agarró la botella puesta en la mesa –dispuesta para ser usada-, y llenó su copa, tomando el contenido de un solo trago. Sonrió tras hacerlo, y su mirada se fijó en el grandulón.

— ¿Qué decías?

Una pequeña felicidad se acrecentó en su ser, al ver que no respondía, y solo botaba un suspiro –diciéndole de alguna forma que se estaba cansando, pero no haría nada-, y le hacía salir con la suya. Su felicidad solo duró un segundo más, cuando pensó – sí, aún estaba siendo lo suficiente clara-, que si se ponía contenta con semejante estupidez, debería estar ebria y hasta puede que demasiado. Casi cayó en la tentación, de preguntarle al chico si estaba gritando –tendía a hacerlo en ese estado-, pero reacia a mostrarse débil o insulsa, prefirió comprobar su estado por cuenta propia.

Dándose cuenta que sus piernas no estaban muy felices con ayudar en la simple empresa de ponerse de pie, tuvo que hacer palanca con las manos –agarrándose del sofá hasta con las uñas, para no perder el equilibrio-, y por fin pudo hacer lo que quería. En realidad eso sirvió para nada, al estar totalmente erguida, el mundo se descompuso, y dio una ilusión – una estúpida ilusión – de estar todo un poco revuelto, el mundo se movía, de alguna forma lo hacía – se preguntó si el proceso de rotación se había acelerado a un punto que daba miedo-, y hasta podría jurar que sus ojos estaban empañados con algo – lo que sea-, pero nada era lo suficiente claro. Tal vez sea por todo lo anteriormente narrado, o puede que se debiera a que tenía zapatos de tacón – malditos desgraciados -, tan altos que ya le dieron dificultades desde que salió de casa - lo más seguro es que era lo primero, y lo segundo solo significaba una sumatoria que servía para mejor efecto-, pero una vez comprobado su estado de ebriedad, y sin poder dar un paso adelante para irse, o bien, mojarse el rostro en el baño, su cuerpo cayó contra el sillón, mandándola al inicio, y el mundo seguía girando – seguía y seguía- y la gente se reía – de ella-, y no pudo hacer más que intentar sentarse al menos de forma decente, y pensar si era buena idea irse ahora, descalza, o tal vez levantarse y golpear a esa bruja que seguía riéndose de ella. Casi tomó la segunda vía, pero…

— ¿Está vacío?

Ella estaba un poco irritada, y estaba borracha, así que sin verlo, solo frunció el ceño, se sirvió otra copa – _porque, ¡mierda, tenía sed!_-, y tomó la bebida antes de contestar:

— ¿Hiciste la apuesta con alguien para sentarse con la ridícula que fue el payaso de la noche?— rió entre dientes sin gracia. Si en esos tiempos lo hubiera conocido, podría jurar que él revolvió los ojos, pero como no lo conocía, entonces no tenía ni idea de sus acciones.

Solo cayó en cuenta que el tipo era un grosero, cuando se sentó en el puesto antes ocupado por Juugo, ahora sin pedirle permiso. Ella por fin le dirigió la mirada, totalmente molesta, y aunque ella nunca hacía revuelo por esas cosas – a ella solo le importaba su lugar-, ahora tenía ganas de pelear y… las ansias se acabaron una vez puso sus ojos en él. Tal vez era por el alcohol que le hacía ver de forma diferente las cosas – en realidad, esa no fue la causa-, o tal vez, que había un puto calor en el lugar, y se confundió, tal vez era porque el ambiente oscuro combinaba con el susodicho, tal vez… no había tal vez.

Tomó un poco de aire, no nerviosa, es más, sonrió de forma tal que se podría nombrar como coqueta – ella quería sonreírle de esa forma-. Agarró la botella, y le sirvió un poco de bebida en el vaso que era de Juugo.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, niño bonito?

_Karin podría jurar que él sonrió._

* * *

_Nuevo fic. _

_Lo sé, tengo muchos, pero esta idea está en mi mente desde hace más de un año, más de dos, jajaja. En fin, esta historia, quiero que sea diferente, pero no sé si me saldrá, además de que mi intensión es mezclar el drama con la comedia, y tocar un tema fuerte, pero sin ahogarnos en angustia, ni cambios bruscos de personalidad, verán de qué hablo en el próximo episodio, jajaja. _

_Esta historia también esta escrita para el mes del SasuKarin, esta historia no es digna, e intentaré hacer algo… ¿mañana?, pero mientras, esto es todo lo que tengo. _

_¿A alguien le gustó? _


End file.
